1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device capable of detecting ultraviolent radiation and a method for detecting ultraviolent radiation adapted for the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have an ultraviolent radiation detecting function, but the detecting method used in such devices is often complex.
Therefore, what is needed is a new electronic device to overcome the described shortcoming